Red Alder
by CdA229
Summary: The Red alder is most often observed as a lowland species along the northern Pacific coast.  Its range extends from southern California to southeastern Alaska.   Red alders are generally found within 125 miles of the ocean and at elevations below 2,400 ft
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight and all of its characters belong to **_**Stephanie Myers**_**.**

My Blond hair lay splayed out under my head. I could see the blue ivory pillow cover just below it. I was turned away from her, to ashamed to look _at_ her, but to foolish to leave like I should. The fragile human just behind me was like no other. Not only did she completely captivate the attention of a whole town. She captivated the attention of a rather large vampire coven, which was not easy to do.

She currently had an arm hung over my side and the other pushed up against my back. Her warm breath hit in between my bare shoulder blades in an even pattern.

I had finally given in to her last wish. It was easier than I let on to be. I was insecure and thought that if I didn't give in Bella would want sex from someone else. I knew better than to believe she would give into temptation and cheat. But I also knew better than to think that I was the only creature that she could be sexually attracted too. And I wanted to be the only one. I gave into that selfishness and insecurities and I hurt Bella. She lay behind me with blue and purple hand prints up her arms and around her torso.

The day before she caught me looking at the picture of us on the mantel in the den. It's one of only two pictures of me in the whole house. I remember that day perfectly. It took Alice 5 hours to get over a thousand pictures. The three of us went to a building Carlisle had owned for years in Chicago. The windows were cleared for the shoot. The picture on the mantel was one Alice took while she had supposedly run out of film. She went to one of her five Louis Vuitton suit cases in search of more film. Bella and I were still standing in front of the open bay window when Bella whispered "How much longer?" in an agitated voice. I looked at her still surprised that she was eye level and repeated my chant from earlier. "Not much Bells". She was usually five or six inches shorter than me, depending on my heel of choice. But that specific day I was made to wear flats while Bella adorned two inch Manolo's. We were shoulder to shoulder.

I smiled at her, while delivering my simple answer. She gave a smaller smile and leaned in and kissed my cheek. In those few moments Alice started to click away. The flutter of the camera didn't get Bella's attention until after she had put a lock of blonde hair out of my face. She looked over at Alice and blushed deeply at the discovery.

The picture on the mantel was of Bella kissing my cheek sweetly and me with a huge smile plastered on my face. The background was of beautiful downtown Chicago. Alice was upset when I limited her to one, but she knew instantly which picture was best. The only other picture in the house from that shoot was above our head now. It was a solo of Bella in front of a black canvas. The wind from the open window blew her curly chestnut hair. And her cream blouse made her skin look lovely and radiant. Bella protested having it hung up at all. _It_ was quite large. But I insisted and she agreed to a compromise.

I was lost in thoughts of us when she walked up behind me staring at the 8" by 10". She called my name after settling her arms around my waist. The family was up stairs packing for a hunting trip. I was already packed. I was more excited for the return than I was leaving. "Rosalie" Bella called my name again from the crook of my neck. "Stay". It was a simple exchange. She usually didn't ask me to stay no matter how hard it was for her. I felt compelled to use my wonderful discipline. But I thought again, looking down at the picture, I decided to stay.

Bella's breathing pattern suddenly changed. Her warm breath came quicker as she gasped. "Bella" I say softly. Her once loose arm is now pulling me tight to her sensitive frame. "Bella be careful" I say just as softly. She doesn't respond physically to my request but gives a small grunt in question. "Your hurt" I say looking down, grateful to be turned away from her. "I've hurt you"

"Rose what are you talking about" She squeaks out in a hoarse morning voice.

"Just look at your arms Bella" I feel her stir from behind me. But her arms fly above my head as she stretches languidly. "I don't know what you mean Rosie" she says before rewrapping her arms around my body. "Ooh" She says quickly taking in the discoloration.

"These are nothing Rosalie. You know I've had worse, a lot worse." She tries to turn me over but all her human strength isn't enough. I flip myself when I begin to feel the soft kisses descending by back. She is lower than me and gets an eye full. She looks up at me after taking _everything_ in and smiles like a cat. "I knew this would happen. We can't do that again Bella. It could be a lot worse next time." I say trying to turn my look of anger into disappointment. I don't want her to think I'm angry with her.

Her smile quickly fades and she sighs deeply. I reach down and gently pull her up to eye level.

"It's just a little bruising" She says trying again. I turn and sit up taking part of the sheet with me. While facing the door I ask "What would you like for breakfast Bells?"

"Don't do this Rosalie. Please. We can do better next time. I'll do better next time. Don't turn the best night of my life into something bad or negative. I don't want to remember it like that. This was supposed to be about us. Not ME." She says while grabbing the top of my arm hard to keep me from going.

I turn and look at her. Her tears start to well up and I feel guilt seep into my body. Every part of my being is sorry for causing this. I roll so that we lay side by side. As close as possible and bury my nose in her neck. I let the sadness that I have felt all morning take over and start to sob. No tears come from me, but I fell a couple fall from Bella. The guilt is so thick it's painful. I remember losing control during our love making. But like I suspected all along the animal inside me seemed to love Bella just as much if not more than I did. I let everything go and just loved Bella for hours. Her moans and grunts were the sweetest music. Her skin felt like fire after only an hour. Every part of her called to me. We seemed to be addicted to each other. We stayed as close as possible, but it was never close enough. Not once did the animal inside threated to drink a drop of the blood that pumped louder and harder last night than it ever had before. She was truly safe from it. But not from me, I grabbed and man handled the human that finally belonged to me. I couldn't get enough of the feel of her in my hands. She was my own personal brand of cashmere.

Her hands rubbed my back and shoulder until I forced my dry sobs to stop. "Rose, it's all right" She whispered hoarsely into my ear. I kissed up her neck and over her check. I stopped before her lips and looked to her for permission. She moved her lips to mine and let them roll over each other. It was loving and perfect. She licked my bottom lip from left to right. And when I parted my lips she didn't hesitate to poke her tongue through. This taste was different than our first kiss the night before. In this kiss I could taste my venom on her lips and even in her mouth. We had done a lot of touching the night before, but more than anything we kissed. Our lips were attached most of the night.

I pulled away slowly, releasing her lips. "Now for breakfast?" I asked looking at her. She smiled softly and put a finger in my shoulder. "You have to eat Bella it is passed 12 o'clock already." She looks surprised at the time and looks over my shoulder at the clock.

"Can I still have some Apple Jacks?" She asks.

"Sure, as long as you eat." I pull her up out of the bed with me and over to our closet.

In the kitchen Bella eats hungrily. It reminds me of the day we first met. I was drama filled and completely ironic.

"Are the rest coming back tonight or in the morning?" Bella asks after swallowing her last bite.

"They will probably delay for as long as possible. I'm sure Alice has seen some part of our evening."

"Ugh" She groans while blushing. "Why do I ask stuff?" Bella states comically.

I take Bella's bowl to the sink and lead her through the French doors to the back patio. We walk in silence to our swing in the garden. I again reminded of the first day I met Bella, when the cool summer breeze hit my face and hair.

**The next chapter will go back in time to when Bella and Rosalie first meet. I apologize ahead of time if it gets confusing. If you don't like stories that jump around in time I do not recommend you to read this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight and all of its characters belong to **_**Stephanie Myers**_**.**

_**How Bella and Rosalie's first met.**_

The grass was thick under my stilettoes. I should have been in the forest hunting. But I opted for a nice walk in the park. The Seattle sky was thick with the promise of rain. Deep grey clouds loomed high over my head. The city seemed, in that moment, to have never looked more beautiful. We were here for a small time about 10 years ago, my family and me. At that time we were merely on a vacation from the small town feel of Denali. Seattle was our permanent residence over 60 years ago. Finally enough time had passed for us to come back and make a fresh start.

Around me there were six humans. The closest was a family of three lying out on a checkered blanket. The little girl favored her mother. And as she giggled from there familiar interactions, her father's eyes appraised me. His human disposition told him I was a danger to his offspring. The dark haired man instinctively pulled his little girl into his lap. I continued walking past the beautiful family. The next human came jogging past me with a small mp3 player blaring loudly. He was my height and sported expensive jogging apparel.

The others were much farther away. Both were females and at the park alone. Each looked in her own right, beautiful. I could see the short haired blonde's face. She looked to be in her fifties and was seated on a park bench reading the paper.

The other, a long haired brunette, was standing under my red alder. My favorite tree was small compared to most Washington species. It was here ten years ago and now all I wanted to do was visit it quickly and go on my way.

I needed to hunt. I had spent the last two weeks preparing for the move with my family. They were all in hunting territory by now. Yet here I was reminiscing about human life. Vampire life was not as easy for me. The others welcomed the experience _now_. I had to admit part of it was freeing. The running at top speeds, the time to do whatever I wanted. But the few positives did not outweighed the lifetime of loneliness. I desired a husband and family long before my creation. I spent almost a century loathing my never changing state. To be a vampire was to be alone. The vampire venom made me burn with need to consume the small giggling family I passed by earlier near the water fountain.

Edward and I were the only unmated ones in the family. The other three couples went on with their existence happily. Carlisle and Esme are the "parents". Alice and Jasper are the gifted couple. They each brought with them special gifts that come in handy to our family. Emmett and Irina are _both_ the wild child of the family. They each grew up with large families and many siblings. Edward is alone, but happy with his studies. He also gets a kick out of reading everyone's personal thoughts.

It takes a second longer than it should for me to realize that I have wondered over to the red alder. The brunette is still facing away from me with her head down. She is only six feet away from me. And she looks as if she is appraising the roots of the small tree. But I'm guessing she is as far away in thought as I was. She is about 5'4 and slender. Her wavy hair had natural auburn highlights. Half was pulled back elegantly with a sapphire pin. I turn to walk silently away when the leaves of the red alder start to shake, almost violently. Before I smell the breeze hit my face, I feel it. My own blonde curls fly all around me. The intense smell of the young girl assaults my nostrils aggressively. She turns harshly after hearing the growl escape my lips. Before I can think to run I have her pinned against the frail tree trunk. I bury my nose in the source of the inebriating smell, her neck. Hungry growls seem to emanate from everywhere within me at once. One hand clings gently to the back of her neck. The other holds her tightly around the waist. We hear the tree trunk snap in several different spots.

I try to let go and think rationally. But even without the breeze her intoxicating smell fills my nose. I tear my eyes away from her neck to see her face for the first time. Her eyes pull me in further and it's not the fear that does so. Her beauty continues around her feminine body. Her makeup is flawless. Only a second has passed and her breathing starts to increase. I look into her dark brown eyes and see someone I can no longer harm. Her face is only an inch from mine. It's as if I see her entire being through the windows to her soul. She's kind, yet passionate.

With that thought alone I pull out of the trance. I looked around to see the damage. The tree is leaning severely. I look to the other humans and notice the _wife_ of the dark haired man evaluating us from far away. I immediately try to calculate how much her human eyes could have seen. She is the only human to have caught on to my distress. Besides the victim herself that is. I lean in to her and quickly whisper.

"Wrap your arm around my waist and follow my lead" she seems to flinch at my harsh tone, but does as I ask. I begin to walk toward the direction of my truck. I start to consider my options when I hear the women who saw our encounter mutter 'look at those two' in a questioning way.

"Smile widely" I say to the shaking brunette as we get closer to the family of witnesses. The only way to make this look real is to act like a happy couple. Our interaction by the tree was much to risqué for mere sisters or platonic friends. We get past the family with no problems and make it to the cement walkway. My stilettoes start to click annoyingly, begging for attention from all around.

I'll have to take her away from here. I consider taking her to Carlisle to see if he has some kind of medication to wipe her memory. But I know that will only help with the short term problems. With that one lie we will have to create many more to tie everything together.

"Just breathe deeply. What's your name?" I ask trying to distract the shaken girl.

"Isabella" she answers weakly. We were still deep in the park. And at least 150 yards away from my suv. I was instantly grateful to have chosen the inconspicuous all-terrain vehicle. There had to be over 20,000 of them in Seattle.

Her breathing seemed to be under control. Her soft skin felt warm through my plain designer t-shirt. She had managed to push her arm under my cardigan. Her smell still burned my throat but the thought of hurting her haunted my senses.

"I'm sorry" the fact that I was apologizing to this weak creature astonished me. I was not accustomed to admitting fault. "I have a truck right over here I can give you a ride home." I said as we continued to walk briskly through the park. Of course I have no intentions of taking her home or not to her home at least.

"What are you?" Isabella bravely asks as we're walking under the entrance arches of the park. I spot the dark blue ford around the corner. The busy avenue is quiet today. There was one street merchant trying to sell the Saturday paper. He kept shouting about a politician's wedding. I didn't pay attention to him as I tried to answer Isabella's probing question.

"Does it matter? In about ten minutes this will just be a confusing mishap to _you._ You don't need to know anything about me other than the fact that I'm giving you a lift. You're safer if that's all you know." I add on the last part in a threating tone.

"You won't hurt me" The statement throws me off entirely. I look down at her confused face and wonder if _she_ even knows what she's talking about.

"Isabella, let it alone!" I state bluntly.

"Bella"

"What?"

"I prefer Bella."

"Oh… right. Well Bella you're brave, but you don't know what you're saying."

We make it to the explorer and I put her on the passenger side. I lock the doors once in the driver's seat.

I start the engine and pull away quickly. I head out of city limits. I head towards the place I should have gone in the first place. I am suddenly furious with myself. I struggle to not rip off the steering wheel. I should not have stopped. I should have gone straight to our hunting spot. Inside the ford it's quiet. Her breathing is steady, but her heart rate is fast. She seems as lost in thought as I am. My cell phone starts to buzz from inside the console. I take it out and see that Alice is calling. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I hit the end button to stop the buzzing. Then there is a text message.

What are you doing? Take her back! _ Alice

At that point I begin to wonder where she sees me taking her because I'm still not sure. I turn unexpectedly on a seldom used highway. This narrow, winding road will lead to Port Angeles. I try to contemplate drinking the girl dry. I don't get half way through the thought before my brain starts to drum up different ideas. It seems as though I can't even think of killing her. She can't be allowed back with the knowledge of what I am. I will not put my family in that kind of danger. It's already too late for poor Alice. If the Volturi are brought into this, anyone with the knowledge of Isabella's meek understanding of our life will be punished.

You can't keep her!_Alice

**To be Continued….SRY **


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight and all of its characters belong to **_**Stephanie Myers**_**.**

_**How Bella and Rosalie's first met continued.**_

"What are you? " Bella asks again

"I'm a VAMPIRE!" I shout angrily. I am beyond the breaking point. Alice's inquiries and the smell that is building up in the suv makes me feel dizzy with aggression. She already knew that I can growl inhumanly at her smell. She saw and/or felt me break the tree with a move that could have paralyzed her. I roll down the window and allow the breeze to calm me.

As I watch the trees fly by the anger continues to boil. Suddenly I'm reminded of Carlisle's house in Forks, Washington. I was planning on getting a hotel in Port Angeles, but a private home in Forks would be much more accommodating. Carlisle purchased the mansion right after Emmett joined the family. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Irina stayed there for a while. I remember Emmett telling me about a smaller love shack Esme built him and Irina behind the mansion. The best part of this plan is that Alice wouldn't know where I was. Edward tends to hunt far away from the group so he has less to concentrate on. The mind reader wouldn't be able to affect my plan as quickly.

Driving through Port Angeles I hear _Bella's_ stomach growl. I look over to her for the first time in a while and realize she is sleeping. She looks peaceful with her eyes drawn softly together. I didn't realize how stressed she looked before. I feel a deep twinge of regret for pulling her out of her peaceful world. She must have a very scared family. She has been away for over an hour. I begin to wonder what she was doing in the park. I wonder if she always looks this elegant or if there was a special occasion. She's wearing designer slacks and long sleeve blouse. The deep blue of the V-neck top insinuates her beautiful creamy skin. I take another deep breath out the window and try to concentrate again. I pull into the drive thru of a popular fast food restaurant.

You don't know who she is or what you've done!_Alice

"Isabella" I say gently while placing a light hand on her shoulder. My voice had been loud enough to pull her from sleep but I truly couldn't resist touching her. My hand lingers there after her eyes open swiftly.

"Are you hungry?" She looks around as if to assess the situation.

"I don't have my wallet" She warns feebly. I pull my hand back to the steering wheel.

"What do you want?" I ask, pulling up to the speaker.

"A chicken salad" she says quickly.

I order her salad and give her permission to eat in the truck. I feel eager to get back on the road to Forks. She begins eating as lady like as possible. But I can see that she is physically holding back. Once I've left my eyes on the road for an extended amount of time I see her really digging in, out the corner of my eye. I turn to her again but she doesn't slow any.

"When was the last time you ate, Isabella?" I ask. I'm unsure if this speed is normal or not. Humans on TV tend to eat slower.

"A couple days, I have been a little stressed." She says after finishing her mouth full. "I haven't got much sleep either.

"Why?" I can't resist asking. She looks out her window with a frown, and then brings her attention back to me. She locks eyes with me and I look away amazed at her simple action.

"You don't have to tell me. You would only be subjecting yourself to more victimizing." I say embarrassed by my self-consciousness.

"You're so beautiful." She says shocking me once more. I look at her face to see seriousness. Then look back to the road. After a moment all I hear is her heart beat and slow chewing. She finishes her food about thirty minutes outside Forks. We both go back to staring into the deep, green forest. I start to think of how these tall pines can't compare to my red alder.

When we arrive in Forks there is not a lot of fanfare. The town looks sleepy. I make it to the library about ten minutes before it closed. I needed to look up the Cullen property. I had no idea where it was. Once I saw the property layout, I mentally prepared a plan around the back so Bella wouldn't know there was a larger house nearby. She didn't understand why we were there. After a couple of strange looks, I walked Bella back out to the car. I made a much shorter stop at the Weber's outfitters to get some 'hiking' supplies. I got two sleeping bags, dehydrated food, two gallons of water, biodegradable toilet paper, two lanterns, two sets of hiking boots, and some rope.

"What are we doing?" She asks when we are back on the road. I don't answer. I'm still unsure of what to tell her. I don't want to see the fear, hurt, confusion, and vile look in her eyes.

"Where are we going?" She asks. I remember the last time she continued to ask the same question. I didn't want to get as frustrated so I answered simply.

"…..Home"

We drive about a mile down the three mile long drive way. I grab the duffle bag full of supplies and walked to the passenger side of the truck.

"I'll have to carry you from here." I saw apprehensively. She looks at my face with a questioning expression.

"What do you mean carry? How far will we have to go?" She asks disbelieving.

"Don't you remember what I told you earlier? I would have no problem carrying you 100 miles if I had too." I try to explain.

She hops out of the vehicle and I turn facing away from her. I move cautiously, so as to not scare her, up on my back. Her arms come to rest naturally around my shoulders. I grip her calves gently as I say "You might want to close your eyes and hold on tighter".

I start to run and let my body go for longer than necessary. I run farther than I have to so Bella thinks we are too far out to try to escape. When I see the cottage I am pleasantly surprised. The forest has grown up around it, but it only adds to the beauty. I set Bella down about twenty feet away.

She gasps as she stares into the forest. It literally looks as if the earth was made with the cottage sitting right here. There are a wall of trees and bushes on each side. But the cobble stone cottage looks warm and inviting. The late summer air has turned chilly and it starts to drizzle lightly. I look over Bella who is now about ten feet away from me. I know killing her is out of the question. But letting her return to society would seriously endanger my family. The only thing I know to do is keep her here until I think of _anything_ better.

I look for a key under rocks and old flower pots, but come up short. I then go to the front window and force it up. The front room is open with a fire place and an empty built in book shelf. The one couch is covered by a sheet. I pull it off before Bella comes in because of the dust. There is surprisingly little of it. I open the front door for my new house guest and set the white sheet outside.

"We're going to stay here for a while. To be completely honest I don't know what to do with you. You know too much, and kidnapping is a federal crime." I don't look at her while I give my short speech. "I'm not the only one you see? My family will be really upset too, so I'm hiding myself as much as I am you."

"May I use your restroom?" she asks calmly. I look on stunned once more. She has to be the most inconceivably unnatural human on earth.

"I don't know." I say hoping that these vampires liked to look at a toilet every now and then. I begin to walk to the only door way in the living room. The bedroom is larger and has two doorways. We walk to the open door to see if that is the bathroom.

The bathroom is mostly white with dark blue fixtures. The tube and toilet are a matching style. I dig the toilet paper out the bag and set it on the counter. I look to Bella one last time and walk out.

I the large bedroom is empty with the exception of an especially large California king size bed. The fluffy mattresses are bare. I unroll both sleeping bags over it. The other door is the entrance to a large closet. There is an empty chest of drawers on the far wall. I set a lantern on the floor in the bedroom. I walk back into the living area to dole out the other materials. I bought enough dehydrated food to last two people, for two days. That means Bella had enough food for four days.

"You never told me your name" Bella states wondering back through the petite cottage. She walks around to stand in front of me on the couch.

"Is that what you think about while your peeing Isabella?" I ask looking back to the ingredients on the food package.

"ugh not usually, no. You're really a vampire." Her statements run together in a jumble.

"Yes, speaking of …" I stand and take the climbing rope with me off the couch. "I have to go and hunt Bella. I'm not going to be far, but I don't need you to get any ideas." I show her the rope and she looks apprehensive.

"You're going to tie me up?" She asks looking into my eyes.

"NO!" I say defensively. I walk past Bella and back into the bedroom. "I'm going to tie you down." The human startles me by laughing. I'm not usually one to use sarcasm but with Bella it feels natural.

I tie an unruly knot around Bella's ankle. And then the same type of knot on the rail of the foot of the bed. I turn on the lantern and mentally prepare myself for the goodbyes. It seems harder than it should. I only plan to be gone for half an hour, but leaving seems to be wrong.

"I wouldn't have tried to get away." She says examining the 'shackle'.

"I won't be gone long." I say while setting the jug of water by the bed. I look her up and down and remember she will want more comfortable clothes to sleep in.

Outside the clouds cover the early afternoon sun. I race along and when I get far enough away from the cottage I let my senses take over. Even while drinking a large buck I can see Bella's sleeping face in the back of my mind. The monster in me seems to miss Bella more than any other part.

After finishing my dinner I head to the main house. I have to assert the same amount of force when breaking into this historic looking home. The only clothes left behind by the girls are all old and not comfortable looking. I leave the house in search for a neighbor's home. We passed two houses on the way here. Both houses are newer than the mansion and one happens to be empty. I sneak in and go straight for the bedroom. The women of the house, seems to be much larger than Bella. I take a couple pairs of men's shorts and a couple of V-neck undershirts. I go to the bathroom then and get a bar of soap, moisturizer, and a hair brush.

The cottage came into view quickly after that. I entered the cottage hesitantly.

"Hello" Bella calls from the bedroom. I walk to the back room and present Bella with the newly stolen gifts.

"You really should tell me your name you know. I would be able to thank you properly." I laugh out loud at the thought of her thanking me for the stolen goods. It would be like her thanking me for tying her down to a bed post. She looks at me seriously from her position on the bed.

"There is no need to thank me Bella." I free her from the ropes. "My name is Rosalie."

"Do you have the time?" she asked looking anxious.

"It's 6:09" I say after peaking at my cell phone. She moves to the jugs and takes a long swig. Then unthinkable crawls back up the bed and lays on her side facing me. I remember her earlier statement about not getting much sleep and decide to leave her be.

On the couch I start to plan the coming days. I _would_ keep Bella alive. I would also keep my family out of this. It was my mess to clean up. They could do without me for another 60 years right? Would I really be able to keep Bella hostage for that long? Time pasted quickly with Bella. If I had went straight to the hunting site it would still be morning. I would be miserable too. But now I find myself wondering more about Bella. And I wonder about how exciting the thought of getting to know her more is. Should I let these new feelings take over my mind. They are infectious and I feel something I have never felt since my creation. Hope.

It's after 8pm when Bella rises from her soft slumber. She walks in the room with searching eyes. Once I'm spotted on the couch she then speaks.

"It's been a long time since I've slept like that." She states coming to stand at the other end of the couch. I gesture for her to sit and she complies.

"You said something about your family earlier. Where are they?" I look around wondering what they were doing now.

"They live in Seattle now. You hungry?" I reply.

"Not now, thanks…... Where did you live before that?"

"Canada."

"So, how does it work the vampire thing? You were clearly out in the daylight. You don't seem to have any coffins here." I'm not sure how to answer her question. There are so many aspects to consider. The question is too broad. My cell also starts to buzz again.

Bella's absence has already been discovered and is under investigation. You have to return her now!_ Alice

"Those are just myths Bella. We don't go out into the sun, but we don't burn under its rays either. What about your family? Where are they?" I ask just as curious as she is.

"My parents died when I was twelve. I've been living with my 'adopted family'" She says this using her fingers to make air quotes. "They are in Seattle also." The room fell silent again. I look over at Bella and guessed her thoughts were with her family too.

I felt guilty for taking her away from an obviously loving adoptive family. But it seemed Bella and I had more in common than I originally thought. She was forced into a family she didn't want in the first place too.

The summer air is colder in Forks than in Seattle. Bella goes to the restroom with the new supplies and the jug of water. She comes out in a pair of the new clothes. Her face no longer holds the offensive makeup. Her skin is beautiful and milky. Her legs are the same milky tone and femininely skinny. She sits back down on the bed and looks at me for a bit longer.

"Who is your adoptive family Bella? They are probably looking for you by now." I say trying to get more information to explain what Alice meant earlier by not knowing _who_ she is.

"The Newtons. Governor Newton's family to be more exact." Her words suddenly took me back to our walk to the truck and the newspaper salesmen. "I don't want to go back Rosalie." She says weakly. I look over her nervous features and the realization of what I have done hits me.

"How old are you Bella?" I ask calmly.

"Eighteen." She fiddles with the hem of her t-shirt awkwardly.

"What were you dressed for earlier?" I ask trying to coax out the rest of the story.

"I guess I should go ahead and tell you everything. Im Isabella Swan as you know already. But when I was twelve my parents passed in a horrible auto accident. My father worked for Governor Newton before he was governor. He owned most of Seattle then though. He in short brought me up for his son Mike Newton. We were to marry today at 2 o'clock. But I stole away after they did my hair and makeup to get some air. I never wanted to marry Mike but the Newtons were all I had left. They were kind to me and put me through the best private schools. Even before my parents passed Governor Newton took a special interest in me."

"He met me when I was 5 after giving my father a lift home from work. After that he dropped in randomly with special girts. Usually they were beautiful dresses that my Mom Renee put me in for church on Sundays. We all went to the same church, and I would always be saved a seat next to Mike."

I sunk my shoulders and felt scared for Bella. I certainly didn't know what to do with her now.

"I haven't been sleeping or eating because of my nerves. I kept trying to think of a way to back out before it was too late. But I could never find a good reason **not** to marry Mike. He has always been respectful. Then suddenly it was too late and I felt like I couldn't breathe."

"So you went to my tree." I answered

"Your tree?"

"Well yes, more so than anyone else's"

"Governor Newton planted that tree for me on my eighth birthday. I was really into global warming back then." Bella says with a gentle laugh. I have to laugh too. The whole situation is just so ironic. "He owns most of the people in that god forsaken city. He had no trouble bribing the Park officials."

"Well you need more rest, and I need to make a call." I say rising and going over to the door.

**I hope to have to have more up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Twilight**_

_*Present*_

Bella and I sprinted to the safety of the porch just before the bottom fell out. We sat on the antique porch swing as big rain drops fell all around. Bella was in long sleeves to cover her bruises from me. From our position on the porch we could see the forest lining. The greenery was still just as beautiful as it was the day we arrived. It had never been a mistake to bring Bella here. That August two years prior was an era of change for the both of us. I was suddenly struggling to learn to live with this human. She had needs and was more emotional than the vampires I knew. She considered it her saving grace. Not the town, but me. She started to live her life the moment I took her away. She has told me many times that she was more of a prisoner while staying with the Newtons, than when imprisoned by me, here. Shackles and all

I looked at Bella as she gawked at the rain fall around us. We had been back in Forks for almost a year now. It was a cool August summer the last time we were here. We left with the realization that we were probably soul mates, or the closest thing to it. Bella didn't bring _me_ to life, but my soul. She turned my life upside down for the better. And I felt it from the beginning. I was protective and much more emotional all of a sudden. We left in a rush to tie up loose ends in Seattle. It took us a year to make it back. Now it felt like Bella and I were supposed to be here. For how long I still wasn't sure.

Carlisle was loved by all at the Forks hospital. He loved making such a huge difference in such a small town. The other family members loved it as well. We were in close proximity to everything we loved. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Esme loved that Seattle was close by for shopping and what not. All the vampires of the family enjoyed the meal selections. Alaska was closer to us here as well. Irina loved the fact that her other family members were a close car ride away.

Bella and Irina formed a bond very early on. They both had lost parents when they were young. Irina was changed at 19 years of age. She could still act like a teenager at times too. Irina and Emmett brought out a side of Bella that she never got to express after her parents died.

Bella was stuck being a straight laced private school girl. She made good grades and attended all the social gatherings a girl of good standing would. The Newtons made sure Bella knew her place. Always ready to remind her of what they had given her. When in reality all they gave her was a cage with bars.

Bella seemed to fly high when Irina and Emmett egged her on long enough. She was able to let go. Their antics could get a bit out of hand. Sometimes Esme or I would have to intervene.

It was usually during the prank phone calls that we would hear terrible profanity coming from the other end. The trio's favorite prank calls were to return used exercise equipment. This was originally Bella's Idea. They would pretend to be an illiterate moron or an elderly couple, and completely badger the customer service representative.

But they didn't just bond over silly things. Irina and Bella were fond of most pastimes in Forks. They would just walk around downtown Forks and gossip like the teenagers they were. They always stop by the tiny library to make a joke of asking if they had anything new. The whole town loved Bella dearly now. Mrs. Stanley was always trying to get Bella a job at the bank. Mr. Mason tried to interest Bella in newspaper work.

Another link between the two was losing their biological parents during adolescence. They shared stories of how they got through certain milestones without their most cherished loved ones.

A couple of months after the kidnapping Bella came to me in private. She had already started to bond with my family, and I couldn't have been more secretly pleased at the time.

_**October~2009**_

"I thought all the couples in the family were married already. Haven't you guys been together for centuries?" She asked while the others were out of the house.

"You _assumed_ all the couples were married Bella. What are you getting at?" I ask looking through a car magazine.

"Irina said she thinks Emmett might not ever propose because she doesn't really have a father to ask. I _assumed_ they were already hitched." Bella pulled self-consciously at the tight blue blouse Alice managed to put her in. Her tight white slacks lead to bare feet and freshly polished toenails. "She also thinks he might not be the marring type."

"No, why would she think that. She has Carlisle anyway."

"I asked her about Carlisle, but she said they're not as close, as say, Alice and him are. You and Emmett are like best friends what do you think?"

"Don't be nosy Bella. Emmett will propose in his own time." I say in a cold tone. I look up from the magazine in time to catch the hurt in Bella's eyes. She moved away from the couch and walks over to her round glass dinner table. The Newtons forced her to move out of the lavish governor's mansion after she called to break off everything with Mike.

Bella would only accept so much from Esme and Carlisle. But I was able to convince her to take a bit more. (For the emotional damage I caused from the kidnapping) Most things given were vital like her small condo. I talked her into a car and a large amount of clothing from Alice.

I got up and walked over to her while she rummaged through her mail. I felt like I was always messing up with her. It was too easy to revert back to my old ways. I _was_ Rosalie Hale and no one got to me the way Bella did.

I stood beside her and from the look on her face she had a number of things she wanted to say. "Why are you always so cold?,or Do you have to treat me like your door mat?" But she wouldn't say anything. She seemed to understand that pointing out my flaws would only make me shield myself more. She stuck by me when I was the most unemotional and cold creature in the world.

So I tried hard to open up, and not act like a jerk to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and spoke carefully. "Emmett will propose Bella. Sometimes I think he is a scared little kid. He wants to do the right thing ALL the time, and be the best he can be for Irina. She should be very grateful that she has as good a friend as you are Bella. _I_ know I'm really glad you care so much for my sister." She let out a sigh of relief. I leaned in to her and placed my lips softly on hers. She had closed her eyes on reflex and put one of her hands on my shoulder blade.

_*Present~ August*_

I leaned over toward Bella on the porch swing and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Bella do you remember our first kiss?" I asked valiantly.

"Sure I do Rosalie. We were at my apartment in Seattle….." She paused. "You had just convinced me that Emmett would propose to Irina in his own time."

"Do you think that we inspired him to do it sooner, than he would have, without seeing the love we share?" I ask. Emmett had just proposed to Irina three months ago.

"I would think so. We are pretty inspirable huh?" Bella asked jokingly.

"Sure we are Isabella." I repeat. I put my head on her shoulder and inhaled all that surround me. I don't know what I would do without Bella now. Bella and I became official eight months after I kidnapped her. I didn't want to give into that because I knew I would have to give in to more later on. But I had to have her for myself. The Vampire in me wouldn't let its soul mate go. But two months after that there was some issues we couldn't agree on.

Bella becoming a vampire was the biggest one. I was adamant about leaving her human. I thought if she was a little more flexible it would work out. She insisted on pointing out the obvious. Her biggest argument was that she would continue to grow old. She could pass for my grandmother after just a few more decades.

Then there was always the physical part of our relationship. I kept it to chaste kisses in the beginning, like the first one we shared. But she always craved more. I wouldn't let her know that I did too. I didn't want to hurt her though. After all, the last time I had my nose in her neck I meant to ripe into it.

From the time we met in august up until now we have always shared a spark of tension. We were sole mates and wanted to be intimate. I was now able to hope that things would get easier in the bedroom. In any case we still had a year before Bella's scheduled change. Sex and vampire Bella were all in the agreement when we got back together.

Bella had spent a tortures three months in Jacksonville, FL while proving a very good point to me. She would leave if I continued to be a selfish, controlling bi..vampire.

"There coming back tomorrow? Will they know?" Bella asked self-consciously

"That we made love, probably. But I wouldn't be embarrassed. They all have had first times and none were as triumphant as ours." I tried to sound as brave as she needed me to be, but inwardly I was scared to know what they thought. Edward's opinion on the particular issue was the scariest. They would understand more than Bella. They would know how much danger she had been in.

I took Bella back inside for dinner and a movie. We cuddled on the couch as we absorbed a gushy romance. Making love to Bella later that night felt much different. But I suspected that it would be different every time.

Bella was eager to get to the parts she liked. Her whole body was a map of sensitive dips and peaks. She had no problems directing my hands and mouth to those key areas.

She moved her mouth from one of my breast to the other, cradling each in her hand softly. She moved my hand to her core slowly.

I grabbed her hands in an effort to slow the escalating progress. I loved making love to Bella and I wanted to draw it out. She let lout a moan of approval. She seemed to like when I took more control. I pushed her hands above her head and held them there.

I moved to the hollow of her neck and sucked and licked until she cried out. She was breathing hard and completely flushed. Her naked body burned beneath my unliving form. Bella wasn't as experienced so she let her body take control. Her legs managed to move in-between mine naturally. She started to ease some of the tension by rocking her pelvis into mine. Her ribs poked out deliciously and I licked every single one in preparation of my feast further below.

After we were satiated, we talked of our future. It seemed that Bella couldn't wait to be a vampire. She really wanted to be a member of the exclusive Cullen family.

"Will I have to be on lock down when I'm first changed?" She asked running her lips across my jaw line slowly.

"Yes, we will probably go to will be easier to stay away from other civilians. Can I ask a question?" I ask at the energy she still has. I'm laying on my back while she lays next to me, propped up on an elbow, looking down on me. She smiles coyly and nods in the affirmative. I smile and ask "What makes you do that? Run your lips over my skin. Isn't it cold?"

"I like the feel, smooth, cold, and familiar." She says with depth in her eyes. But she is right. We have gotten very familiar with each other. "My lips are extra sensitive and your skin just feels to damn good." She pulls her lips over mine slowly. Then she surprises me with a quick nip at the lower one. Her teeth dart out then are back in.

She liked to talk about our future romps in the bedroom also. She would start off by asking if I had tried a particular act, then if I hadn't she would ask if I wanted to next time. The answer was always yes. I was open to sharing many firsts with Bella since she let me be hers.

The next morning we went into town for Bella to get some fresh donuts and coffee. She spoke politely to the towns people, who we passed going to the counter. I carried a cup of orange juice as a prop. We moved together to a seat by the window to watch for rain. Bella reached bravely for my hand across the table.

"You're worried aren't you? They won't blame you. They will know I've asked for it over and over." We laughed a little at the memory of her trying to seduce me for months before.

"I know, but it's silly I guess. I just don't want them to think I put you in danger, specifically Esme and Carlisle. They see you as their daughter more than any of us. You're almost like their very own human offspring." I whisper across the small blue café table. She smiles at the thought.

"We should head back I think the sun might actually show today." She says peaking up at the sky. We hop in Bella's custom Chevy and _slowly_ peel away from the curb.

Last Christmas I surprised Bella with the white mammoth. I rolled it out of my garage and I added a small red alder in the truck bed. Later that day we planted it in the back yard where we could watch it grow from our swing. The Chevy was just right for Bella. It represented her perfectly. Bella was timelessly beautiful, unhurried, and cautious. I painted it pearl white so it would go well with my red BMW. The car that was more similar to me fast, powerful, and alert.

Later that evening the family returned and all in high spirits. Esme and the girls were in first as the guys unpacked the cars.

"Helllooo Bella" Alice exclaimed the minuet she was through the door. Bella looked at the girls forgetting why she should be embarrassed. To be human has its advantages. She stood up from the couch, just before Esme swept her up in a huge hug. Esme was always delighted to return to see Bella still with us. Part of her was truly crushed when Bella left.

"How are you girls?"

"We ..er fine." Bella replies and from the look on her face she had finally caught up to what Alice was saying before.

"Have you eaten lunch?" Esme asks looking at me and Bella.

"I haven't" I say and turn to Bella. "I'll be back within the hour." I kiss her check softly and squeeze her fragile hand. Leaving I heard Alice teasing Bella more while Esme headed for the kitchen.

I was full within thirty minutes of hunting. The late summer breeze brought out deer like nothing else. I came to a slow jog as I entered the grassy meadow around the cottage. The weeds and grass still grew so charmingly around it. The pine trees directly behind it made for a great back drop.

I was sure that Esme would start to trounce the lovely foliage as soon as Emmett and Irina set a date for their wedding. They too would want to return to the cottage. It was built for _them_ decades ago. But I didn't want to see the change. The landscape was stunning as is. I was prepared to stay out of the house in hopes to avoid Edward some more, but I promised Bella I wouldn't be long.

I didn't even have to face Edward when they first got home. He went right up to his room without anyone noticing. Sometimes I felt bad for him, like Bella was pushing him out of the circle. Then I thought if only he could find someone, he could join in again. The even number is what we needed. But I knew it wasn't that easy. Edward was complicated, and finding a compatible mate was complicated. But it was Ironic thinking of how similar Edward and Bella were. They didn't socialize much beyond civil politeness.

Edward was like an estranged friend to Bella. He insisted on not getting close to her for her own good. Carlisle thought he might be jealous. Of me or Bella, he wasn't sure. But Bella was a softer version of Edward. The man I was turned for almost 100 years ago. They shared almost the exact same chestnut colored hair. Where Edward's jaw line was angular, Bella's was a softer version. They were both sensible and self-assured in their talents. But Bella wasn't as grieve or pensive. 

Carlisle's original plan was for me to be with Edward. Now Bella was meant for me. Her light mood went with my, not so light one, very well.

I suddenly imagined Bella meeting me at the altar instead of Edward, or any man for that matter. The idea made me nervous. I had spent all my years before Bella imagining a handsome man professing their love for me in sweet nuptials. Edward would be a very handsome groom, but I couldn't imagine Bella taking his place in a black and white suit. Now I wasn't so sure wedding and a marriage was what I wanted. I couldn't even imagine how it would work. Would Carlisle walk us both down the aisle? Would Bella and I both have bouquets? Would we both wear dresses? Who would take the garter off my leg, like Alice had jasper do? Would I be as happy calling for my wife rather than husband? All the questions, no matter how unimportant they were before Bella, now seemed more significant somehow.

I went sprinting back to Bella and slowed when I realized she was upstairs with Irina, Esme, and Alice.

"….Alice will be the wedding planner. And well Bella I was hoping you would be my Maid of Honor?" I heard Irina ask nervously. I flew up to her window shoving the frame out my way.

"You know that will be impossible Irina. Bella can't even be a _guest_ at your wedding. What if something were to happen? She could trip and hurt herself. There would be two dozen vampires to fight off!" I exclaim trying to get my point across. She looks at me a little startled

"Rosalie I can't miss their wedding. This is such a big day. Not just for Irina and Emmett but for the whole family. I'm a part of the family now." Bella states while standing from the couch in Irina and Emmett's room. Esme and Alice both look between us concerned.

"Between Edward and me, she should be completely safe Rose. We will keep her in our circle of protection. She won't be let out of might sight, either of them I promise." Alice says walking over to fix the window pane.

"That won't be enough. You know you miss things all the time. How could YOU fight off dozens of vampires anyway?" I ask going to Bella and putting my arm around her waist. "Bella I'm sorry, but most of these wedding guests won't be vegetarians like us." I look to the others "And then there is always the Volturi. One of our guests could be offended that Bella is even there, and run to them for retribution."

They finally comprehended the dangers and I could feel them starting to peel away from their original idea. Well Esme and Irina at least.

"What if Bella only stayed for the ceremony. She could walk down the aisle and after the vowels and a little piece of cake one of us could drive her up to a luxury hotel in Seattle. The party would be much too loud for her to sleep anyway." Alice says trying again.

"I could drive myself. I know my way to the Hyatt." Bella says looking at me with big, brown, hopeful eyes. "I wouldn't even have to be around them until I came down for the wedding march. The vowels shouldn't take longer than twenty minutes."

"There" Irina said calmly. "Bella won't even be around the vampires for an hour."

I look to Esme and she looks hopeful. "What do you think Mom?"

Everyone then turns to Esme. They are all desperate for her approval. They know she wouldn't put Bella in a dangerous situation.

"We should ask Carlisle." She says still unsure of the danger. I carried Bella to Carlisle's office swiftly behind the others. He looked up anticipating our question.

"I don't see why she wouldn't be able to stay for the ceremony. The reception will go on much longer than she can handle anyway." He smiles at Bella. "As for the guest we can have Edward screen them. See if we will have any problems bringing her down. He can help me explain her and Rosalie's relationship, and if anyone has a problem with it we can go from there."

As usual Carlisle was the voice of reason. The whole group was happy with the end resolution.

"Have you been thinking of dates?" Carlisle finally asked.

"Well I'm talking it over with Alice. She seems to think she can have everything together in three months, but I'm okay with putting it off for as long as we need."

Everyone looked at Alice. She was always behind big ceremonies in the Cullen house hold.

Later that night I held Bella tight as she fought away sleep. She was extremely happy for Irina and Emmett, and didn't seem to want to rest. She kept looking up to me after a tough bout of fighting it off and smile. At one point she asked

"Would you ever want to get married Rose?" She kept her eyes on me while blinking away sleep.

"You mean to you? I'm not sure I haven't given it much thought." I lied as I kissed the top of her head in order to break the haunting stare.

"umfgh" was all Bella got out before sleep completely took over. Sleep for Bella was a time when her mind and body got to rest. Although her soul was ever present. Even on those rare nights that I escaped her clasp to hunt, I felt her soul. It would try to tug me or my soul back to her.

It was truly a beautiful experience. She looked gorgeous in her sleep. The tranquility she felt emanated from her being.

The thought of marriage was still puzzling. I didn't know that I believed in it any more. Irina and Emmett have been together for years and yet they were fine before the proposal. I felt like they were only doing it for tradition's sake.

Maybe that's what Bella wanted, a crisp white dress and a promise in front of her friends and family. There was only one way to find out. I had to talk to her about it, but more than that I had to be honest with her. I was confused and I knew she could help.

I was so lost in thought I didn't realize when Bella woke up hours before she should. I could tell she was still mostly asleep when she mumbled "You're uneasy"

She knew so much more than she let on.

"yeah" was all I could say to her perceptiveness. She started to kiss her way across my check then my lips. "Bella" I tried to get her attention and wake her up some more. But once her lips were completely smothering my own I gave up. It wasn't until her hand found my left breast that I decided to remind Bella that the family had returned. I didn't want her to be more embarrassed the next morning.

She opened her eyes and pulled her hand out from under my night shirt.

"Oh yeah" she frowned a bit then darkened a shade or two.

"It's still very early you need more sleep." She pushed back against me and rested her head in my neck. She fell back asleep after some humming and a smooth back rub.

She was so precious to me. She truly understood me. One of the most positive things about being a vampire was that you remember everything. I could remember all the good times Bella and I shared. Like the Christmas I gave her the truck. I remember the feel of Bella's happiness radiating off her. She was never happy about gifts. The Chevy was different because I built it, and she knows how much I love building automobiles. Then there was our favorite tree on the back.

But one of the negatives is being able to remember all the time without Bella. The time before I met her wasn't so hard. I didn't know what I was missing. The three months she was away I never felt worse.

She left in June. She had given me an ultimatum which I refused to take. My family set her up with a nice home in Jacksonville Florida.

We stayed back in Seattle. The first month I really tried to get over her. I even joined Seattle University. I participated in bio labs and study groups. Only for that one month did I try to trick myself.

I decided to study medicine like Carlisle. I wanted to thrust myself into something difficult. The whole family really tried not to show their pain from the loss of our charming Bella.

_**June 2010**_

Bella was off to the airport within twenty minutes of my answer or non-answer as it was. I told her that I would not consent to her becoming a vampire. I felt her absence in a horrendous way. My whole being once alive was now undead once more.

She had Esme clear out her most important belongings. Mostly it was things that she could send with her on the plane. I had heard the hush hush talk of Bella's plan if we didn't agree on a compromise. Now the ever persistent Bella was putting all her plans into motion.

Once her car was gone I went straight to the garage that only I ever worked in. I started to take apart a new Lamborghini. It only took fourteen hours to take apart and completely clean every finger print and smudge off every part. The inside of the car was more complicated than any American car, but it still wasn't as complex as every single emotion that was running through me.

While putting the car back together the only thing on my mind was the look of Bella falling into Carlisle's arms. She had managed to hug Esme without the break down. I think she knew what she was doing to Carlisle by upsetting Esme so.

The moment she relented and let the tears come it sunk in that I would never again be able to comfort her as I wished to do then. I worked slowly and meticulously to put the automobile back together.

Even after I finished with the car I didn't come out the garage for another 48 hours. The house I walked into was very grave and murky. The family was trying to be normal, and for the most part they were. There was just a very important member missing.

After flubbing some medical school transcripts at Seattle U, I went to Bella's red alder. It still held a three foot perimeter of yellow caution tape. The alder brought back bitter sweet memories. The tilting piece of landscape resembled my fissured heart. So I moved on from the tree.

At home I began to put my time into every medical book I could get from Carlisle or buy online. The clinicals I signed up for were hard. Seattle had a large hospital and there were hundreds of patience with free flowing wounds.

None of it mattered though. My thoughts were still filled with Isabella Swan.

**If this chapter is hard to follow at all please let me know. I have been sitting on it for a while just because I thought it was a lot. I don't want to downplay your intelligence but I know when I read I don't like to have a large amount of information to analyze. I'm kind of an over analyzer. Lol I didn't want to separate it just because I thought it worked best as one chapter. THANKS FOR READING !**


End file.
